Masks
by Bizerko-Kittykins
Summary: Toonshipping-- Two masks, so opposite…he couldn’t help but be intrigued. Couldn't help but want to know…and he had always been one to go after what he wanted.


The brunette continued down the hall. What the hell kind of host walked away in the middle of a party with hundreds of guests and left your partner to try and sort out deals? He was the one that wanted to get back into partnership with him, not the other way around. And it was him that was good with people. He was the one that should have been out there tending to the guests.

The young man turned down another hallway. He was sure to get lost, but, if he was lucky, he'd run into his madman of a business partner somewhere along this rabbit-hole. _I swear, his house is a maze—how the blazes does that man find his way around here? _

He almost turned another corner when he noticed that one door was slightly open. He went to the doorway and pushed the door open. It hung halfway open, enough for the blue-eyed man to see clearly into the room.

Yes, the madman was in the room. He was sitting on the windowsill looking out through the pane at the night sky. The room was left dark even with the heavy drapes pulled completely open. His partner's silvery hair shone in the low lighting. Dramatic lights and darks. The view was breath-taking.

He had meant to push in the door and demand that he go and tend to the crowd of people, after all it was his home. But with the quiet view…he just couldn't shatter it. It was like looking at still water, you just couldn't toss the stone.

And he'd never seen him like this before. This was the loud, laughing, over the top man that he had seen, what he'd always considered, far too many times? This was the man with the obnoxious grin, the camp laugh, the _positively horrid_ cherry-red business suit?

He'd never seen him like this. He silently stepped into the room. He could see the side of his face now. Yes, the almond-gold eye was staring off out the window, but he appeared to just be staring, not really looking. His mind seemed far away.

The other man still didn't know he was there. He was glad of it. To see the other man when he thought he was alone, to catch a glimpse at the real him, to see him without his mask…he'd never considered that someone like him would also wear a mask. He'd honestly never met anyone other than himself that wore one. It was interesting. His mask was one of utter cold, to force people away; this man wore one of happiness? Why? Was he afraid of keeping people at bay with his true self? Of being left alone? But while still keeping his real self safe and away from the chaos caused by truly being close to others…

It was interesting, he decided. Maybe it wasn't just the thought; perhaps this older man was worth really taking a look at for once, as well. A smirk came to life on his lips at that. He took a last look before stepping back. He pushed the door against the wall, slipping his own mask back in place.

"Hmm!" The other turned around at that. "Oh, so it's just you then? What is it?"

"In case you didn't notice, there are approximately two hundred people waiting for you downstairs. Take care of your guests and don't try and leave me to do it." He said in his usual cold tone, wearing a matching look.

"Oh. I see, don't want to be left alone with all the mean, scary, big people?" he mocked, the other's mask back in place too.

He shot him a glare.

"Ah! But I forget, you could out-mean the best of us…very well, let's go back downstairs and entertain our guests." He was smirking too.

"Your house; your guests. Not mine." The other walked past him, tossing a laugh over his shoulder. He headed down the staircase as he stood in place, watching him walk down before slowly starting to follow.

Two masks, so opposite…he couldn't help but be intrigued. Could help but want to know…and he had always been one to go after what he wanted.

* * *

Because...there was no recent ToonShipping. And because I'm a TS addict...Plus, I had the idea stuck in my head. So, send in a review and tell me what you thought, please?


End file.
